Torn Apart
by Chanel101
Summary: This is the second installment to Torn. We're back five years after Katrina and Taker are separated and she's began a new life with Nikki. With her uncle in Jail and her new bestie by her side, Katrina must figure out where John got the money that was left for her and also avoid an upcoming danger she knows nothing about...
1. Prolouge

**Readers: **Alright….you've all messaged me and begged me to start this one so…here it is =)

**Prologue**

Hot sun, clear skies, and calm winds….this was what my life was all about now. Five long years have passed since my uncle John went to jail and every year gets harder without him. He was sentenced to 10 years in Massachusetts State Prison for the murder of Sara Calaway. As soon as his hearing was over, Nikki and I took the money and the car and left the state. We were now living together in a luxurious mansion just off the coast of Honolulu, Hawaii. Right after moving in, we changed our names and even our physical appearance. John made it very clear to us that he needed us to stay away from Taker and his gang anyway we could.

We had everything we could ever want with the money John left, including a safe environment for my now five year old cousin, Levi. Nikki gave birth to him only six months after we moved and he was the perfect little blessing. John had only seen a picture of him since he thought it was too dangerous for us to visit him. In fact, John had stressed that us using credit cards and checks to pay for things would have to stop. What was he hiding us from? Better yet…who was he hiding us from?

"Levi! Levi honey, don't run near the pool or you'll slip and fall!" Nikki yelled as we laid in the beach chairs sporting our new bikinis. He gladly stopped running grabbed his dog shaped floaty and jumped in the pool.

We shook our heads with smiles on our faces.

"Gosh he's getting so big," I said, "It's sad that his father won't be able to see him for five more years."

Nikki sighed heavily, as she always did when I mentioned John. "I know but at least I have you here to help me take care of him. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Well…honestly you have John to thank for that…he's the one who left us the money." I said as I played with my now auburn hair.

"I guess you're right." She said. "You know it never bothered me before….but I'm wondering where John got all this money."

"Me too…" I said before glancing at Levi, who just climbed off of the pool and began walking over to us.

"Mommy I'm tired." He told her.

"Already? But you just got out here." Nikki responded.

"I know….I'm tired now…" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

She surrendered to his little charms as she always did and picked him up. "I'll be right back girl."

I nodded as she got up and took Levi in the house. While she was gone, I got up and walked over to the pool. Slowly I sat down on the edge and let my legs cool in the sparkling blue water. As I sat there, I started to reminisce about my past an how far I'd come since high school. Taker's face kept popping into my mind and had been since the last time I saw him. I wondered if he thought about me as much as I thought about him and if so….would he ever try to find me?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Mark's point of view)

Irritation…confusion…hatred….

These were all the feelings I had felt since she disappeared out of my life five years ago. Who would of thought one night of sex would leave me forever thinking about her. Did I care about her more than I let on? No. I was the leader of a biker gang and I didn't have time for love…well not anymore. Women were the reason I ran into problems with John Cena. If I would have just let Sara go to begin with…I wouldn't be compromised now, thinking about a woman who meant nothing to me….I think.

I returned to Massachusetts to continue my life without her or her idiotic uncle, to continue it with my gang of men who chose to ride by my side. I thought I had everything ready to go and planned out just the way I dreamed….but things were not as I expected.

"Boss….what happened to the house?" Hunter asked as he walked up behind me.

We had just gotten back into Massachusetts and instead of coming home to my nicely built house….there was nothing but a burnt out shell of what it use to be.

"Looks like John and his cronies wanted to make sure I had nowhere to go when I came back…" I told them as I pulled out my cellphone. "No matter, I should have plenty of money saved up to build another one."

Hunter nodded and turned to head back to the others while I stayed on the phone with my bank. I put in all the passcodes to hear how much was left…only to find that I only had $1,500 in there. I gritted my teeth and threw my cellphone down at the ground, "DAMN!"

"What's wrong Taker?" Jeff asked.

I stomped towards my motorbike and got on it, "We need to go see Brock."

"Brock? For what?" Another one of the guys asked.

"He was responsible for my money and I'm about one billion dollars short!" I told them as I revved up my bike. "Someone made off with my money…and he would know who!"

Like madmen, my gang and I raced through the streets, crossing the state until we reached the Massachusetts State Prison. I had never been more enraged than I was now. Someone was gonna pay and I was gonna start with Brock.

"Sir! Sir! Please you can't go in there!" An officer yelled as I marched through the metal detectors and headed straight for the holding cells. I kicked down the door and began yelling Brock's name. A few men snickered at me as I stormed past their cells. I knew some of them from past encounters with their bosses….little fuckers didn't stand a chance against me.

"Did someone call my name?" Brock asked as he stepped out of his holding cell.

I marched up to him and grabbed him by his orange collar. After slamming him into the bars behind him, I asked. "What the fuck happened to my money?"

He laughed loudly and shoved me off of him. "Sorry…but once you decided to put some woman ahead of your gang, I no longer was responsible for your money."

"So what happened to it!" I screamed. "You better tell me or I swear-"

"-You'll what? Kill me?" He asked as he stepped up to me. "Do your worst big man…I'm in here for life anyways."

"And you'll die here if you don't talk!" I yelled.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP. "Very nice Taker."

I turned around and saw John walking up to us, sporting his orange jumpsuit. "You…."

"Yes…you can't seem to get me out of your hair can you?" he asked.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well I couldn't help but overhear you out here yelling at the top of your lungs about money….and if Sara were still alive she'd be able to help you with that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked while taking a few steps towards him.

Brock chuckled, "Well John and I both thought you needed to be put in your place…it sucks not having control over your items or life doesn't it?"

I glared at both of them, knowing that they had me by the balls….but what could I do to stop it? "Where is the money?"

"How should I know? As we said…the truth died with you ex…and there's nothing you can do about it."

I nodded and cracked my neck, "I guess I'll have to pay your niece another visit."

John laughed loudly, "You'll never find her now….which means I have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah and you have nothing that'll shake me into talking either so I guess it's back to the streets for you." Brock said.

I sighed heavily feeling defeated for the first time in life. It was true, I didn't know where Katrina or Nikki were and by now they were long gone. I had to do something to get those punks to talk…and for five years…I've tried everything possible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wooooo! It's so damn hot today! I don't know if my perm will stay in for very long."

"Girl I feel you!"

That was the conversation I heard as Nikki and I strolled into my personally owned Day Spa the next morning. I opened the place in the heart of Honolulu about two years after we moved in and the place had been jumping ever since. I hired three women including Nikki herself, and a gay man we called Juicy. Erica, my tan specialist and the first girl I hired was a tall Porto Rican woman with long honey brown hair, Carmel colored skin and dark brown eyes. Bridgette, my hair stylist came about two months after Erica. She was about my height, African American and a whole lot of fun. As for Nikki, she took care of the waxing and facials in the spa while I handled the massages and Juicy handled facials and mud baths. I loved the crew that I had and the schedule I worked. It kept my mind off things for a while and made the pain of missing John easier.

"Hey Ladies!" I said.

"Krissy!" Juicy said, "How you doing this morning sexy lady?"

I shrugged a little before walking behind the counter and giving him a hug. "I'm doing fine, are we booked again today?"

"Well, Nikki is, and so is Bridgette, me you and Erica only have two appointments each." He told me as I picked up our appointment book and scrolled through the pages.

"That's a first. I'm sure it'll change once we have people just walk in like normal."

He nodded, "Damn right. It isn't like we got competition around here. How are you Natalie?"

Nikki smiled, "I'm good."

"And how is the rugrat?" Erica asked as she directed her first client back to her tanning area. "I trust he didn't keep you ladies up again?"

"Oh no he's good. Dropped his butt off at the day care before we got here," Nikki explained before heading back to the waxing room to get ready for her first client.

I giggled, "That's right. Hey Bridgette how are things?"

"Oh girl things would be better if I could get my crazy ex to stop stalking me." She said, while working the towel through her client's hair.

I sighed, "He's at it again?"

"Hell yeah. I thought I had rid myself of him but he just keeps finding me."

Juicy chuckled. "Damn girl you should let him find you…."

"Why?" she asked as we walked past her.

"Because I'm willing to bet if you couldn't handle him I damn sure can." He said with a whip of his long bangs.

The girls and I laughed in unison before Juicy and I retired to my office. The two of us had to have our little gossip moments before work otherwise we couldn't function. He was the only person I felt close to outside of Nikki and because of that he was the only one who knew my real name. I hadn't told him the story of why my name was changed or who I was hiding from but I planned to one day. Right now things had to be taken slow…

"So what's new Kitten? You and Natalie doing ok in that big house all alone?" he asked.

I smiled and took a seat behind my desk. "We're doing fine….why do you ask?"

"Well the guy that owns that tattoo shop across the street has been asking me about you lately and I think you should talk to him." he said.

I glared at him before turning on my laptop, "Juicy….you know I'm not trying to get into a relationship with anyone."

"I know but I don't care about that girl." He said. "You need some fun in your life, working and staying at home is not the life we Hawaiians live."

I sighed, "Yeah but I'm not Hawaiian, you know that."

"And I also know that you need a nice young man in your life who you can go out and have fun with from time to time."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "Oh please."

"Girl I'm don't know what's happened in your past with men, but I do know that you have put your life on hold and you are too young for that."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs staring knives into my friends' chest.

"Look would you at least meet the man?" he asked. "He's totally your type."

"And how would you know what my type is Juicy?" I asked.

He smirked and then flipped his bang, "Let's just say I have my ways…now will you meet the man or not?"

"Can it be at my place?" I asked.

"No it can not." He said. "As I said you need some excitement in your life and that's why you're coming with me to the club tonight."

I looked at him in shock. "What!"

"No butts girl. You are putting on a sexy outfit and you are coming out with me and Erica tonight."

"But what about Natalie?" I asked. "You know she lives with me!"

He smiled, "Way ahead of you sista…Bridgette agreed to watch Levi at your place if Natalie wants to come."

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Well….believe it girlie…you're about to meet the man of your dreams."

"I hope you're right about this." I said as I started checking my email for new applications. As usual I had four of them to check and they were all from young ladies who were fresh out of high school.

"So I wonder what Bridgette is going to do about her ex." Juicy said as he took a seat in one of my comfy chairs. "That man is fine as hell so I'm confused about why she's running from him."

I chuckled, "You think all men are fine Juicy."

"Which is why I never pick the right man." He said.

I laughed, "And you wonder why I don't trust your judgment about men."

"You've got a point…." He said. "But this guy is different I promise."

I shook my head and finished going over the emails. I had my first two appointments about an hour into my shift and then a walk-in appointment right before lunch. I headed over to the CD shop after finishing lunch just to see if there was anything new and interesting out that I could play in my Spa. As I was walking up and down the aisles I could feel someone watching me. I looked over my left shoulder and there was no one there. The same thing happened when I looked over my right shoulder too…no one there. Maybe I was just freaking myself out? I continued to look through the CD's until I came across one that I recognized. It was a Rob Zombie CD that included the song that Mark had blasted every time he would come down to the basement to torment me. It also had the song he and I…made love to before we parted ways. I rubbed the back of my neck as I put the CD back down and turned to walk away but ran directly into someone.

"Ooooh so sorry about that mam." The guy said as I bent down to pick up the CD's I accidently knocked out of his hand.

"No no it was my fault…" I said before laying eyes on one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. He had shoulder length black hair that was smoothed back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes that lit up his smooth facial features. His skin wasn't pale but it wasn't real tan either. He had a nice little build to his body too although something about him seemed familiar.

He flashed a grin at me as I handed him the CD's, "Hey…you're the owner of that Day Spa across the street right?"

"Yes…yes I am." I said.

"Wow my boss is right. You are really beautiful." He said.

"Thanks…" I said. "Um what's your name?"

He shook my hand, "Oh it's Matt. I work at Punk's Tattoo parlor."

"Ooohhh yea I've heard a lot about your owner wanting to meet me." I said.

"Well I don't blame him." he said.

I giggled, "Wow…you look really familiar to me for some reason. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Oh no…I use to live in Massachusetts with my brother but he joined some gang and went crazy…I moved out as soon as they started terrorizing people."

I nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Oh wow that's terrible, do you know if they still do?"

He shrugged, "The last I heard their leader got sent to prison for kidnapping my neighbor's niece. She was a pretty young thang."

I laughed, "I'm sure you say that about a lot of girls."

"If the shoe fits…" he said. "So do you have time to stop over? My boss and his crew would love to meet you."

I glanced at my watch, "Actually I've got an appointment scheduled soon but I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ok…"

"Sorry about bumping into you again." I told him.

"No problem." He said as he watched me leave the building. I couldn't help but feel a little worried knowing someone who was related to one of Taker's gang members was living close to me now. I wondered if he kept in touch with his brother…whoever he was.


	4. Chapter 3

**Readers: **I've noticed that a lot of you are reading this story but I'm not getting any reviews =( Your feedback means a lot to me and helps keep me motivated to write my stories faster. So if you please don't mind I would love to hear more feedback from you guys. It would mean a lot =)

**Chapter 3**

Seven o'clock came pretty fast that day. Nikki left around 5 to pick up Levi and I stayed until close. I always enjoyed closing the store by myself, it gave me time to be alone and to clear my head. I kept thinking about Matt and the things he told me about his brother being apart of Taker's gang. I knew it was way too risky to tell him about whom I was and why I was here but part of me felt like he wasn't a bad guy.

I hummed a tune as I made my way to the front door to lock it for the night. I stuck the key in the lock and gave it one turn and then glanced out of the window. Across the street I saw Matt and this skinny guy with tattoos on his arms closing up their shop for the night. They seemed to be in deep conversation before the skinnier guy caught me staring at them. He smiled, showing off a nice set of white teeth to go with that charming face. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I backed away from the door and headed to Juicy's office. He was just coming out when I grabbed him and pulled him into the hall.

"What's got you flustered?" he asked.

"Um, there's a real cute guy coming out of that shop across the street and I was wondering if that's the one you wanted me to meet."

He smiled, "I thought you weren't all that interested?"

"Well you never said he'd be that cute…" I answered honestly.

He laughed, "Ok…is he a little tall, white, tattoos on his arms, and a short haircut?"

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Then yes boo, that's him." he said before locking his office door. "And you're going to talk to him."

I sighed, remembering my private oath not to date anyone just in case they were tied to Mark in some way. I couldn't let that man find me….

"I-I don't know if I should Juicy."

"Oh come on…you're not about to let this one get away…besides haven't you had enough of the life you've been living? It's time for some fun girl."

I folded my arms and headed for my office. "I'll meet you at the club as planned…"

"Good girl." He said before heading out the back door. I shook my head and went to my desk to grab my purse. As I picked it up I noticed the picture of me and John taken when I was in high school sitting at the corner of my desk. I smiled at it, inwardly missing my uncle.

Later that night I got dressed in a sexy black club dress, curled my hair and did my make-up. Levi was in his bedroom playing with Bridgette who arrived right after I finished getting ready.

"Krissy! Krissy can I please borrow your eyeliner? I can't find mine anywhere." Nikki asked as she stepped into my room.

"Uh yeah, it's in my make-up bag." I told her.

She sighed with relief, "Thank you, I would of died if I had to go out without it."

I chuckled, "Typical you…gotta have the eyeliner…"

She walked over to me while searching through the bag, "You know I've got to look good."

"Hey….thanks for doing this…." I said quietly.

"Doing what?" she asked, finally finding the eyeliner.

"For allowing us to go out…I don't know how much longer I could have stayed in the house." I admitted.

She glanced at me for a moment and then smiled, "No problem…I was getting a little bored myself."

"Do you think it's safe for us to go out like this?" I asked while checking myself out in the mirror. "John did say that we needed to stay hidden."

"Yeah but John isn't here and neither is anyone else who may know who we are." She said. "Besides…who says one night out will change anything?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "You're right…let's go have a good time."

"Yes ma'am." She said before taking my hand and walking me out of the bedroom. "Um Bridgette, thank you much for babysitting tonight."

"Oh it's no problem girl. You two go and have a great time." She said as she picked up Levi, "Me and Levi are going to watch action movies and play games-"

"-and order pizza!" Levi finished for her.

We shared a laugh before Nikki kissed Levi on the cheek. "You be a good boy for Bridgette ok?"

"Yes mommy," he said.

"Make sure he's in bed by 10." She told her. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Bridgette laughed, "Girl I came packed for an overnight stay so stay out as long as you want."

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Natalie come on….I know it's hard leaving him behind but…we need this night."

She sighed and glanced at Levi, "You behave little man."

"I will mommy, love you." Levi said.

"Love you too pumpkin," she said before hooking my arm and walking me out to her car. Once we inside I couldn't wait to get downtown and party my ass off.

"Where are we supposed to meet Juicy?" Nikki asked.

"At the Kalypso Club." I told her. "I need a cosmopolitan…"

She laughed, "So you like mixed drinks?"

"Yep." I said. "What about you? I haven't seen you drink anything since I met you."

"Oh…vodka is my drink…" she said.

I giggled, "Figures. John normally dates women who drink vodka."

She raised her eyebrow, "That's strange."

"What?" I asked.

"Sara was sleeping with John and she didn't drink vodka at all."

I giggled, "I said he normally _dates _women who drink vodka…not sleep around with."

She started laughing as we stopped at a red light. "Do you miss her?"

"Who Sara? Sometimes…I mean she practically saved my life which is why I don't really understand why John murdered her."

She nodded, "I asked that same question too."

I glanced out my car window and took a deep breath, "Does it bother you that we're living in hiding but don't know what we're hiding from?"

She squeezed the wheel and then sighed, "All the time…I can't shake this feeling that John is hiding something else from us. I mean sure, I love that he left all this money for us but…Where did it come from?"

I shrugged, "Maybe that's what we're hidden from."

"Maybe."

We both got quiet before the light turned green. Nikki stepped on the gas and then turned up her radio. I got a strange feeling in my chest when I heard the song Mark and I made love to playing. Why was all of this coming back into my life? Maybe it was just coincidence? I sighed and turned off the radio, catching Nikki off guard.

"Um…what's the problem?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing…I just can't listen to that song."

"Why not?" She asked.

I bit my bottom lip and glanced out of the window. "It's not important."

"If it's not important you wouldn't have turned it off….what's wrong?"

I rubbed my forehead and decided that now would be a good time to tell her what happened between Mark and I the last night I spent with him.

"Mark and I had sex while that song was playing." I said almost quietly.

She gasped. "What! You had sex with Mark?"

I rolled my eyes and shifted in my seat, "Yes."

"Oh my gosh! I knew something was off about you when we left that day. My gosh girl does John know?"

"No! And it needs to stay that way." I said.

"No problem boo, do you really think I would allow John to know that information?" she said.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course," She said, "Now answer me this…Did he force you?"

"No not at all…." I said as I recalled the romantic event. "he was actually very gentle and patient about it."

She glanced at me for a moment and then sighed, "Did you love him?"

My mouth fell open, ready to answer, but no words came out at first. "I'm not sure. I mean I did that night…but I don't know how I feel now."

She nodded, "That's a fair statement…but one thing is certain, you'll never forget him now. You know that right?"

I sighed with an honest smile, "Yeah I know…but truthfully I don't want to forget about him."

She smiled and tapped my leg, "You're a bad girl."

I laughed as we approached the club's parking lot. "Yep and I'm about to go off the deep end."


	5. Chapter 4

**Readers: **Thanks so much for the reviews =) Here's another chapter for ya! Tell me your thoughts on what's going to happen.

**Chapter 4**

There was a huge line outside of the club when we arrived. Nikki parked the car in a safe area and then we headed to the front door, where Juicy was waiting for us. I felt my heart pounding when my eyes laid on the man I had seen earlier. He was nicely dressed in an all-black t-shirt, blue jeans and a silver chain around his neck. He had his arms folded across his chest and that same charming smile on his face. Matt was with him too, wearing a white beater blue jeans with a black belt, and white tennis shoes.

"Damn Juicy, it's so crowded!" I said when we got to him.

Juicy laughed, "Yeah but we're the first ones going in Okay?"

"Okay!" Nikki and I said before glancing at Matt and his friend.

"Now I met Matt earlier….but I didn't quite catch your name." I said as I put out my hand.

The guy smiled and took my hand into his own and kissed it, "I'm Phil…and it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled and glanced at Juicy, "I'm Krissy and this is Natalie…Juicy didn't tell me you were such a cutie."

He shrugged, "Well he never does tell the women the whole story about me."

Juicy flipped his bangs, "Bitch please you can talk for yourself."

We all laughed before the bouncer let us enter the club. It was a very large space with different colored lights and fog machines. The guys led us to the VIP section where we had our own personal bottle of Tequila on ice. Juicy went to the bar and got us some glasses while we took our seats on the sofas.

"So, you ladies go out often?" Phil asked.

Nikki and I shook our heads simultaneously, "No."

"That surprises me," Matt said. "I took Natalie to be a party girl."

She chuckled, "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…you kind of remind me of this girl my brother use to date."

"What was your brother's name?" I asked.

"Jeff." He answered with a sigh. "Like I told you before I haven't seen him in a while."

"Right," I said as Juicy returned with Erica.

"Look who I found!" he said as Erica stepped over and hugged us.

"Are you chicas and fellas ready to party?" Erica asked.

I nodded my head as Juicy opened the tequila, "Damn straight!"

After Juicy filled our glasses we each grabbed a partner, Phil with me, Nikki with Matt, and Juicy with Erica, and took over the dance floor.

"Go Juicy! Go Juicy! Go Juicy!" Erica, Nikki, and I cheered as Juicy twerked his ass all over the dance floor. By now we had been at the club for over four hours and each of us were a little tipsy….maybe I was a bit more on the drunk side. Phil and Juicy had been filling me up with shots like crazy all night but I was taking them like a champ.

"Wooooowww!" I cheered after I took another shot and then handed the glass to Juicy. It felt so nice to be out in the open without a care in the world. For once I wasn't worried about hiding out and concealing who I really was.

"Hey Natt!" I said drunkenly while stumbling over to the VIP area. Nikki was straddling Matt's lap, making out with him before looking over her shoulder at me. I laughed at her indecency before walking over to grab my purse.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

I sighed, "To the bathroom…I gotta piss."

She shook her head, "No more alcohol for you girl. You're a mess."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm grown Nicole!"

Matt raised an eyebrow at her, "Nicole? Whose Nicole?"

She sighed angrily and got up off of him, "That's what she calls me when she's drunk….come on I'm taking you home."

"No! I'm having fun!" I whined before tripping into her arms. "Yeah…Ok I should go."

She looked over at Matt who was laughing his ass off at me, "I'll be right back, I just need to drop her off."

"No problem, I'll be here." He answered.

"Hey, why don't I take her home?" Phil said as he stepped back into our section. "Juicy showed me where you ladies live at so, I can drop her off."

Nikki looked at him appalled. "He showed you where we live? But how does he know that?"

Phil shrugged, "I'm not sure….he is your friend right?"

She sighed and then tightened her grip on me. "He is….but it's fine, I'll take her home."

"Ok, we it was nice to meet you ladies and hopefully we can hang out again." He said to me.

I smiled and raked my hand through my hair, "Yes…I would like that very much."

"Good." He responded.

Without another word she basically drug me out of the club so she could take me home. "Hey! Let go of me!"

She didn't say anything until we were across the street near the parking lot. "Listen Kat…you and I both know that you shouldn't be telling people where we live at! John told us to stay hidden."

"Yeah but like you said, John never told us what the HELL we're hiding from…so we should live our lives to the fullest!" I shouted.

"Keep your damn voice down!" She snapped. "Come on we need to get you home."

I growled, "I don't have to listen to you Nikki…I'm grooowwwnn!"

"And you're drunk Kat now let's-"

VROOOOOOOMMMMM…..

The two of us froze at the sound of a motorbike coming from the parking lot. I looked over her shoulder while she turned around to see who was making all the noise. We both stood there quietly as someone on a motorbike, backed out of a parking spot in the back of the parking lot and began creeping around to the front.

Nikki took my hand and led me in the opposite direction the he was coming, making me hide behind cars in order to get to the car safely. Once we were safely inside, we locked our doors and she frantically dug through her purse for her keys. As soon as she found them she got the car in motion, speeding out of the parking lot. As we rode off I glanced into the rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of a tall muscular man wearing a sleeveless black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, walk into a dark alley that was next to the club. Thinking I was dreaming I quickly recalled Mark's looks and remembered that the last time I saw him his hair had grown out. Whoever this guy was, he had short black hair…definitely not him. I relaxed in my seat and shut my eyes feeling more safe than I really should have.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My over the top drunk party night was followed by a terrible hangover and argumentive morning. I woke up face down in my bed with my hair all over the place, one shoe on my feet, smelling like complete alcohol. I rolled onto my side and saw Nikki sitting on a chair staring at me. Her arms were folded under her chest and her legs were crossed. Her hair was up in a wet bun and a sweet aroma of cherry blossom was coming from her freshly washed body.

"Good morning…" she said with a blank stare. "Get up we need to talk."

I rolled onto my back and placed my arm over my forehead. "Can't we talk later? My head is pounding."

"Yeah? Well a lot more is going to be pounding if you try to blow our cover again." She snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked at her. "What do you mean if I _try _to blow it again?"

She sighed, "Don't play games with me Katrina. You knew what you were doing last night, drunk or not….what the hell are you thinking?"

I could feel my skin beginning to boil with rage as I pushed myself into a sitting position. "I'm starting to think that there's nothing for us to be afraid of...and I'm thinking that you know more than you're letting on Nicole…"

She glanced out of the window across the room, "I do know more….and if you don't behave yourself then there's no point in hiding anymore."

"And what is it that you know?" I snapped. "I'm a grown woman now and I'm getting so sick of being treated like I'm still in high school!"

Her eyes adverted to me, "I understand Katrina…and that's why I'm going to tell you what I know."

I shifted on the bed, ready to listen to what she had to say. She unfolded her arms and clasped her hands together on her lap. "John was given this money by someone who wanted you for himself…someone who knew that John would do pretty much anything for money."

"And this person was?"

"Brock of course. As you know, he was the Undertaker's right hand man. He was in charge of keeping things most dear to him close by and secret. However…when he caught wind that Taker was going to regain control of his gang he took all of Taker's money and gave it to John."

My eyes widened in fear. "So….the money we've been living off of-"

"-is Taker's….yes." she said.

"Oh my God Nikki!" I screamed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She looked at me and chuckled, "I couldn't! I saw how you looked at him before we left for Massachusetts. If I would have told you then, you would have gone back with him."

"And that's a bad thing? The man cared for me, he wouldn't have treated me like I was a thief."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure of that now…if he ever found out that we were living off of his money and we both knew about it…how do you think he would treat you now?"

I fell silent for a moment, "Oh my gosh…you're so right…does he know now?"

She shut her eyes for a couple seconds and then looked at me, "He does. John called me about a month after we moved here and told me that Taker had been to the Jail he's in, asking questions about it. He says he doesn't know where we are or anything but…he's looking for answers."

I closed my eyes and hid my face in my hands. "Oh No…so now what? We just remain in hiding?"

"Yeah." She said. "You can't blow our cover especially with Matt….we can't risk him telling his brother about us,"

"Yeah you're right…I'm really sorry about last night. I'm just tired to living in fear."

She nodded and got up to leave my bedroom. "I understand Kat…but remember…Taker is one of the most dangerous biker guys out there and he'll stop at nothing to make sure we pay for all of this."

I nodded and watched her leave the room. As soon as she left I got up and started getting undressed for a shower. I placed my clothes in the hamper and pulled my robe out of the closet. As soon as I put it on, I headed to the bathroom for a shower. When I opened the door, Levi startled me by jumping out of the darkened guest room with his arms outstretched and a big smile on his face.

"Oh my goodness," I said. "What are you doing Levi?"

"Playing a game," he said.

I smiled, "Ohhh and does that involve scaring me?"

"Yep, the man at my daycare said I should."

I looked at him sternly and then bent down on my knees. "What man?"

"The man who talks to me when I'm at recess." He told me,

"Does he work at the school?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, but he did say he's an old friend of you and mommy."

I blinked a few times and then touched his face, "Levi you know you aren't supposed to talk to strangers right?"

"I know but he said-"

"-It doesn't matter what he said honey…he could be a very bad person." I explained.

He frowned, "Uh-oh….are you going to tell mommy?"

"No…but make sure you don't talk to that man ever again ok?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me a hug before running off downstairs. I got up and slowly walked down the hall wondering who could know us well enough to be able to point out Levi as Nikki's son. Maybe someone was just screwing with us or maybe it was some creep who was trying to get to Levi…Oh God…maybe I did need to say something to Nikki.


	7. Chapter 6

**Cliffhanger warning!**

**Chapter 6**

"Wait a minute….he said a man at the school talks to him about us?" Nikki asked later on that day after I talked to her. We were standing in the den talking amongst ourselves while Levi played in the living room.

"Yes. But he never said the man's name or what he looked like." I explained before glancing back at Levi. "Taker wouldn't have known about Levi would he?"

She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, "He knew I was pregnant…but he didn't know when or where I had Levi."

"So you don't think it was him?" I asked.

"No….but I do think it was someone close to him." she said. "We have to get out of here."

I shook my head in protest, "No we can't."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well….I love the life we have here. I don't want to start over again, Nikki."

She folded her arms, "What life? Kat the life we are living isn't even our real lives. Your name isn't Krissy Long remember?"

"I know…but every emotion…every friend we made…it was real." I told her. "Besides…Juicy has known our real names for nearly two years now."

She gasped and then slapped me across the face. "Katrina are you freaking serious?"

I looked at her in shock while holding back my tears. "Nikki….I-"

Before I could say anything, she walked out of the room and snatched Levi into her arms. I sniffled and wiped the stray tear from my face before following her. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer me, she just walked up the steps to Levi's room stomping her feet.

"Nikki please answer me." I begged. "Look I'm sorry but…I needed to tell someone about who I was."

She kicked open Levi's door and marched into his room. Once she sat him down she turned around and stared at me. "You….you, you, you, you, you, you, you! That's all you've ever thought about this entire time! Your boutique, your need to party! You keep forgetting that Levi and I are in just as much danger as you!"

"Stop screaming at me! I…am not….a CHILD!" I screamed, making Levi cry.

She looked back at him for a moment and then marched up to me. I was prepared to swing if necessary but luckily she didn't hit me again.

"Katrina…when you make decisions like knowing there is a child to worry about….then you are acting like a child! Since you can't seem to get it through your head that we are in danger, Levi and I are leaving you here!"

"What! You can't do that!" I yelled.

"I can and I am! Sorry to burst your bubble." She said. "I'm done babysitting."

I didn't even have a response to that…I rubbed my cheek where she slapped me and then stomped down to my bedroom, slamming the door shut. I sat in there for at least an hour before heading downstairs to watch TV. I couldn't believe she really left me there even after John told her not to let me out of her sight. Then again I was a grown woman and I did need to learn to protect myself. Who needs her?

Later on I left the house to go over to Juicy's house for a little while. He gladly welcomed me in and listened to me recall the argument between us. I ended up having to fill him in on the rest of the story so all of this would make sense.

"Wow…so you warned her about some random asshole talking to little man and she pretty much made it seem like it was your fault?" he asked as he handed me a drink.

I sighed, "Pretty much, but I don't know how she expected me not to talk to someone about this. I'm not afraid of Taker or his gang."

"But Kat…don't you think you should be?" he asked before taking a seat next to me. "I mean she did have a point about the money situation. A man of his size would break you in two."

"Yeah true…..wait….Juicy how do you know how big he is?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I just figured if you're running from him then he's got to be a big guy."

I nodded and drank my drink. "I just don't understand why it's bad for me to trust other people."

He sighed, "I think Nikki just wants to make sure her son remains safe and she doesn't feel that you've helped with that at all."

"Maybe you're right." I said before I looked at the clock. "Oh shit…I need to get home and get some rest before work in the morning."

"Are you ok to drive?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me vent."

"Oh no problem sweetie." He said. "Call me when you get home."

I hugged him and headed back to my house for some much needed rest. It was weird walking into a quiet house but to be honest…I didn't mind it too much. My feet were hurting and I was emotionally drained….I made sure my front door was locked and set the house alarm before heading upstairs to change into my pajamas. I sat my purse on my dresser and went to turn on my light. It began pouring outside as I took off my top and tossed it to the hamper. I started thinking about Nikki and Levi wonder where they could be right now.

"Guess I'll call her in the morning," I said as I took off my pants and then put on my robe. Just as I went to get my nightgown out of my closet, the doorbell rang. I sighed and headed back downstairs to check the front door. I heard thunder roaring over my house before I reached the door. I folded my arms tightly and then looked through the peephole. To my surprise there was no one there…

"Was I hearing things?" I said out loud before turning to head back upstairs. I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked into my room only to find my closet door standing wide open. My heart began to pound as I looked around the room, trying to figure out when I opened it. I took a few steps back into the hallway hoping to God I was dreaming. I was about to run for the steps but I ran smack into a hard body. I fell onto my back and then looked up into a familiar face.

"Hello Katrina….the boss is dying to see you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hunter…h-how did you find me?" I asked as I crawled backwards.

He chuckled, "You don't need to worry about that…all you need to worry about is getting yourself ready to see the boss."

I shook my head in protest, "I'm not going anywhere….I spent five years hiding from that bastard and I'm not about to go to him now!"

"Ooooooh still so feisty…" he said as he began walking towards me. "Well the boss says if you gave me any problems…then I could do with you as I wish."

My eyes doubled in size, "He would never let you hurt me!"

"Oh I beg to differ…"

Before he could grab me, I turned over and started crawling towards the bathroom. He grabbed my ankle halfway down the hall and tried to pull me back but I kicked him in the face. When he fell on his back I got up, ran to the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. I knew I needed to think of a way out of the house before big and gruesome got to me. Unfortunately for me, there was no way out of our bathroom so I pretty much had to sit there and wait for him to break the door down.

"Open the door Kitty! You're only making this harder on yourself!" he said before slamming his foot against the door. I gasped and fell backwards into the tub, hitting my head off of the faucet. Only a few moments later, he smashed the door down and ran over to me. I screamed as he grabbed the front of my robe and lifted me out of the tub. He slammed me into a wall and then tossed me back into the hallway. I used that brief moment of separation to run down to my bedroom. When I reached the door, he tackled me from behind and then turned me onto my back. I tried to scratch his eyeballs out but that only got me punched in the face.

I felt blood leaving my nose before he wrapped his big hands around my throat and started squeezing the life from my body. I started hitting him knowing that he was going to kill me…

"It's nothing personal love…" he said. "But once you cross the boss….you cross the rest of us."

I felt the energy leaving my body fast. In one last attempt, I swung my fist and hit him in the face. When that did nothing, I let my hand drop to the floor hitting a pen that was laying there. I quickly grabbed the pen and jabbed it into his shoulder. He screamed loudly before rolling off of me. I started coughing as I rolled to my belly and crawled to my nightstand. I grabbed my lamp, unplugged it, and then brought it down on top of his head. He was knocked out cold within seconds giving me a chance to call 9-1-1.

I sat on the floor and waited patiently for them to arrive, crying my eyes out to myself. Nikki was right…I screwed up and now these bastards had found us. I didn't even bother calling her since I knew she would simply lecture me about it. I just didn't know which person told them of our whereabouts.

When the police and paramedics arrived I was all but willing to talk. I remained silent as they wrapped me in a blanket and walked me to the ambulance. They removed the pen from Hunter's shoulder and arrested him in the ambulance he was in. I knew he would eventually escape which meant…I needed to as well.

"Um…do I have to be admitted to the hospital?" I asked the chief of police.

"Yes ma'am you do. We have to make sure the big guy didn't break anything on that pretty face of yours."

I sighed. "Well am I at least going to a different hospital?"

"Yes ma'am you are." He said. "I'll be up there to ask you some more questions about the incident."

I nodded and wrapped the blanket around myself a little tighter. They shut the doors to the ambulance and got me ready to go to the hospital. On the way there I kept wondering just how close Mark was and why he would be convinced I knew about his money situation. Then again…he was a smart man so getting money back shouldn't have been a problem. Maybe this was about something else that I didn't know about.

When we were about halfway downtown, I slowly began to relax before hearing one…no…maybe two…or three loud engines revving outside of the ambulance. I gasped in shock fearing that this night was far from over.

The faster ambulance got, the louder the engines seemed to get. I felt myself panicking just before something hit the side of the ambulance.

"No…" I said before the ambulance began swerving all over the road.

"Who in the hell are these guys!" one of the paramedics asked. "Krissy hold on!"

By time I found something to hang onto, the ambulance screeched and then rolled over three times. It landed on the hood leaving me underneath the stretcher. I didn't budge or make a sound until someone roughly opened the back door. I looked up through blurred vision and saw three men standing in the street. The shorter one I recognized right away to be Jeff, I had never seen the one on the other side, but the one in the middle was definitely and positively Phil.

I gasped in shock wondering what the hell he was doing with these men. "P-phil? H-How c-c-could you…"

"Get her out of there you idiots!" Phil yelled. "My cousin is going to be fucking pissed if we don't bring her to him."

"What about Nikki and the kid?" Jeff asked.

"They weren't in the house." The guy in the middle said. "Hunter said that they left earlier in the day."

I coughed, regaining their attention. "Leave me alone!"

Jeff laughed before helping me out of the ambulance. "Sorry Kat…we can't do that."

I started crying as he carried me in his arms to a truck that ad two motorcycles parked behind it. He walked me over to the passenger side and helped me into the truck. I swung and hit him in the face, only to be knocked out with one swift punch. I wasn't ready to see Taker again…especially after everything I was told.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was fading in and out of consciousness as Jeff raced through the streets of downtown Honolulu. I tried to sit up in my seat but I felt paralyzed from the neck down. I could move my eyes and make noises with my voice, but nothing more. Jeff glanced at me when I started groaning and chuckled.

"Man you don't stay unconscious for very long do you?" he asked. "Well you just relax sweetness…soon we'll be at our new hideout."

I sighed and shut my eyes hoping this was all just a scary nightmare. A few moments later the truck pulled into the city dump where a huge gang of biker guys were huddled. The gang was bigger than I remembered almost quadrupled in size. I felt my body tense as I tried to fight off whatever I was drugged with, but it was no use. Jeff parked the truck and then got out.

"Hey! Where's the boss?" he asked the guys.

They all glanced at me before stepping off to the side, "He's in there,"

I looked past the group and saw a man resting on a large Harley Davidson motorcycle. His short brown hair was slicked back with a red bandana tied around his head. He wore a tight black beater, blue jeans and black boots and some black gloves. His head was down at first until one of the guys whispered something to him. He then glanced in my direction and slowly got off of his motorcycle. I shivered in fear as he slowly approached the truck. I was slowly regaining feeling in my arms and I used that little bit of strength to open the door. Without the feeling in my legs, I ended up falling out of the truck onto my belly. I started crying as I tried to crawl away but I was too weak to budge.

He laughed as he stepped up behind me and bent down beside me. He then grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head up. "What's good little mamma….long time no see."

I sniffled, "T-Taker…"

"That's right…" he said before roughly turning me onto my back and pulling a knife at my throat. "…and although you and I have some great memories…I'm afraid it's not enough to make our reunion a happy one."

"H-how…did you find me?" I asked.

He smirked, "You'll find all that out sooner or later…for now why don't you tell me where Nikki and the little one are."

"I-I don't know…" I said. "I haven't seen them since this afternoon."

"You lie…" he said before raising the knife high above his head.

"Wait Taker!"

He looked up and saw Hunter stepping through the crowd. "She's telling the truth. Her and Nikki had it out and she disappeared right after."

Taker looked down at me and then slowly put the blade away. "Alright…well it looks like we'll just have to hold onto you until I get what I came for."

"And what's that?" I asked. "Your money?"

He laughed, "I've made all of that back…I have bigger fish to fry and right now…you and Nikki are on my list."

"But why?" I cried. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

He chuckled, "Silly girl…still haven't realized that I don't give a damn about what you may or may not have done…load her back in the truck…we have a plane to catch."

I started crying as Hunter stepped up and picked me up off of the ground. Something was definitely different about Taker…he was a lot meaner than I remembered and didn't even look at me the way I thought he would. I felt a strange pain in my heart that I hadn't felt since I found out what John was into all those years ago. My heart was breaking…and fast. I thought he was a different man now…but he wasn't. Something had brought him back to that dark an evil place in his heart…that place that actually melted the night we made love.

I sat in the truck quietly as Jeff drove us to the airport. I got aboard the plane without a fuss, sitting between Hunter and Phil. I didn't bother speaking to either of them even when they tried talking to me.

"You know he's going to kill you eventually right?" Hunter said. "He's pretty pissed about everything he's found out."

I sat there looking down at my lap in silence. Phil sighed and glanced at Hunter, "Leave her alone man. She's been through a lot tonight."

"Who died and made you the boss?" Hunter asked, "Just because you're his cousin doesn't mean you can order me around."

"Actually as is new right hand man I do have the ability to order you around…and I said leave her alone."

Hunter sighed and relaxed in his seat. Phil then called over the flight attendant and asked her for an ice pack. She gladly walked off to get it returning quickly with it in her hand.

"Thanks," he said before taking a spare bandana and wrapping it around the ice pack. "Here…put this on your face."

I glanced at it for a moment and then shook my head.

"Listen I know you're very upset and confused right now…but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of that pretty face."

I sighed and then took the ice pack from him. "Why is he doing this to me?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You really have no clue do you?"

"Obviously not." I snapped. "You were supposed to be my next boy toy and now here you are holding me prisoner…"

He laughed, "I'm sorry about that…I was sent to Hawaii to set up a shop and to track you down. I wasn't even certain if you were the girl I was looking for until I spotted Nikki picking up Levi at school."

I glared at him, "So…were you the one talking to Levi then?"

"Me? No…that was one of the other guys….Mark told them what to say to Levi to see if he was the right boy. Once he confirmed it, we followed you home one day and have been keeping an eye on you since."

"How long?" I asked.

"About a year or two." He said.

I sighed, feeling my anger boiling, "That bitch got mad at me for talking to Juicy but…all this time it was her son who technically got us caught."

"Pretty much." Phil said before putting his hands behind his head. "Listen Katrina…I don't know what John did to piss off my cousin this time…but he's pretty adamant about getting revenge somehow."

"I wish someone would just tell me what it is he's upset about." I said. "Nikki and I were told to hide as soon as we got the money and nothing more."

He sighed, "Don't worry…Taker will fill you in as soon as he finds that uncle of yours."

I blinked a few times. "My uncle is in jail…he knows that."

"Not as of two weeks ago." Hunter said. "Your uncle was released for good behavior and has been missing for a while."

I gasped. "Oh wow…I wish Nikki was here to hear that."

Phil shrugged, "We'll find her eventually. Taker is convinced that she left Hawaii and is in hiding somewhere else."

"He's a smart man." I said. "I should of known he would find us eventually."

"Get some rest Kat." Jeff said as he looked back at me. "You're going to need it once we land."

I nodded and leaned my seat back. I couldn't believe I was once again back in this nightmare I was desperately trying to escape.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Our plane landed 5 hours later at the Wes Newbury airport. I opened my eyes to see Taker standing over me with his arms folded. He had the coldest stare I had ever seen and probably the scariest. The man I once knew seemed to be gone, but a small part of my heart still believed he was still in there.

I was about to sit up, but he reached down and pulled me to my feet by my hair. "Let's go."

I gritted my teeth and smacked his arm, making him release his grip on me. "Do not touch me!"

He looked at me blankly at first before turning away as if he was going to just walk away. When I went to follow him, his hand came out of nowhere and he slapped me in the face. He had hit me so hard, I fell back into Phil's arms. There was blood trickling from my nose as I held my face and fought back tears.

"You of all people should no better than to fuck with me….now get your ass up!" he snapped.

I wiped my nose with a napkin Phil handed to me and then silently followed him out of the airplane. My heart was completely shattered at that moment. How could he treat me like this? Then again…why was I so surprised? We didn't bother going through baggage claim since none of us really had any. I followed them around the building where their bikes and trucks were parked. I recognized Taker's truck immediately and almost wanted to run away, but I knew I couldn't piss him off more than I already had.

He grabbed my forearm and nodded to the others. "You guys go on to the bar…I'll be there shortly."

They casted a glance at me for a moment and then they each hopped on their motorbikes and rode off into the night. I sniffled as more blood started running from my nose. He sighed heavily and walked me to his truck. He opened my door and then gently grabbed my waist and sat me in the seat. I kept my head down, not wanting to look at him. He was a horrible monster to me now…a man I was regretting giving my virginity to.

He was quiet for a moment and then he did the unthinkable. He lifted my chin so I could look at him in the face. His expression was softer…even a little annoyed as he looked into my eyes.

"Damn it Kat…you were supposed to stay away from me." He said.

I raised my eyebrow as he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a few napkins.

"And what the fuck did you do to your hair?" he asked as he helped me into my seat and buckled me in. "I hate it."

Before I could say anything he stepped back and shut my door. I stared at him as he walked around to the driver side and got in the truck. He glared at me as if he couldn't believe the sight he saw.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You just slapped the taste out of my mouth and now you're asking me why my hair is colored!"

He smirked, "Typical you…always stuck on the negative…"

I wiped off my nose and turned away from him. He sighed and started his truck up.

"I'm really confused right now." I said. "Why are you suddenly acting like we are picking up where we left off five years ago?"

He smiled, "Silly woman…I'm still a dangerous man Katrina…and when you disrespect me in front of my men…I have to show you who's running things."

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't changed…"

"And I never will…" he said. "Now I'm only going to ask you this once…where are Nikki and Levi?"

I shook my head. "I swear I don't know Taker…why do you want them so badly anyways?"

He laughed, "Because that bastard uncle of yours killed my wife. I have to avenge her somehow."

I raised my eyebrow in shock, "Wait…you still loved her?"

He shrugged, "Sure. I mean we were going our separate ways but, I didn't expect your uncle to kill her. In all actuality I should be killing you."

I gritted my teeth, "So…what was happening between us five years ago? Do you always have sex with women to say good-bye or-"

"-wow wow wow….you don't actually think I fell in love with you or something do you?"

I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Though I hated to admit it…I was hoping he had some feelings for me that night.

"I did at first." I lied. "But when you allowed me to leave I knew it was nothing more than a fling to you."

"Damn then you're smarter than I took you for." He said. "Not smart enough to color your hair a decent color though."

I sighed, "Why did you want me to stay away from you?"

"Because, I was tired of you being involved with John's tactics. It's obvious he doesn't truly care about you otherwise he wouldn't have given you and Nikki marked bills to run away with."

My mouth dropped, "Wait…he _knew _that money could be traced? No fucking way!"

"Yes." He said. "That's why it didn't take us very long to find you two."

"Then if you want Nikki then why keep me?" I screamed.

He tensed for a moment and then glared at me, "I didn't want to take you…I told the gang to leave you alone but they thought you might know where to find Nikki."

I sighed, "Then why didn't you leave me there once I told you I didn't know!"

"Lower your damn voice." He snapped. "I couldn't leave you there so you could warn the little bitch that I was there. She would have disappeared off the face of the Earth if you would have told her."

"She'll run now if she figures out I'm gone." I said. "You'll never find her Taker!"

"oh I will…if my theory is correct, she'll run to your beloved uncle and tell him you've been kidnapped again then he'll come out of hiding long enough to find you and when he does….I'll slaughter his little bitch alive."

I felt my stomach turn into knots. "oh my gosh….Taker you can't be serious."

"Oh I am…" he said as he pulled his blade out of his pocket. "And if you try to escape me or even think about escaping me I'll show you how serious I am."

I folded my arms and sat as close to the door as I could. I had been afraid of Taker before…but now…it was worse than ever.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We drove for another ten minutes before reaching the gang's hideout. To my surprise it wasn't in an abandoned warehouse, it was a large mansion hidden deep within the woods of Wes Newbury. There were tall trees everywhere, surrounding the mansion and giving it a scary feel. I hesitated before getting out of the truck and slowly following Taker to the porch. I kept looking around at the woods hoping that nothing vicious was out there. Taker glanced at me as he reached into his pocket for the house keys.

"We're changing your hair back tomorrow," he said. "I'm tired of looking at it."

I glared at him, "Why does it bother you so much? You're not supposed to care remember?"

He gritted his teeth as he put the key in the lock and turned it. "Like I said…I'm tired of looking at it."

I rolled my eyes and followed him inside the house. The lights popped on the minute we walked in, brightening up the place. It looked a lot like the house he had in Texas but with more of an open concept. The living room was off to my left with the kitchen right next to it. The dining room was on the other side of the kitchen and had a patio beyond the doors. In front of me was the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. I followed him up there, seeing four bedrooms with three beds in each room, two bathrooms, and a gym. The door at the end of the hall held Taker's bedroom. He unlocked it quickly and went inside, turning on the light switch upon entering.

It was beautiful. His king sized bed took center stage, covered in a blood red comforter and big white pillows. There was a closet in the far right corner and a window draped in white curtains next to it. There was another window in the far left corner and a door adjacent to it. He walked over to that very door and opened it, revealing a bathroom. I rubbed the back of my next and took a seat on his bed, watching him turn on the hot water in the bathtub.

"You like your water hot right?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…do you have bubbles?"

He looked over his shoulder at me with a look of disgust. "What the hell does this look like to you?"

I shrugged and took off my shoes, "You're running my bath water…so I figured you would still have the bubbles I like."

He rolled his eyes and opened a cabinet under the sink. He pulled out a bar of soap and then grabbed a towel and a new sponge from the shelf next to the sink. He sat them on the back of the toilet and then approached me.

"Alright…you've been through this before so you know the rules of the house. Me and the guys will be back a little later…as I said before if you try or even think about escaping-"

"-you'll kill me…I got it." I said. "Now please leave me alone."

He looked at me with a surprised look before heading for the bedroom door. Before he left he looked over his shoulder at me and said. "You know…it's a shame you got dealt this hand in life. You could have been doing so much more with your life right now."

I didn't say anything as he shut the door and left the house. I sighed with relief now that I was alone. Tears started pouring from my eyes as I stripped out of my clothing and then went to the bathroom. I shut off the water and didn't waste any time getting into the bathtub. The water was extremely relaxing but it didn't stop the tears from falling. My heart felt like it had been taken and grinded into one million pieces. I loved him…I really did…but to him I was a mere plaything he could dispose of at any time.

I wiped my tears and then leaned my head back into the water. The color in my hair began to bleed out, leaving my natural light brown hair behind. After washing my body down, I got out of the tub and then checked his room for something to wear. I didn't find anything for me so I put on one of his oversized shirts and then went downstairs to search the kitchen for some food. I ended up finding some lunch meat, bread, and cheese to make a sandwich. Once I made it, I decided to look around the rest of the house.

In the living room there were a lot of pictures of Taker and the gang hanging up on the walls. I looked at each of them seeing that Taker had did a lot of traveling over the years. There were pictures of them in St. Louis, Kansas City, and even California. He must have been looking for us since the time we went our separate ways. I looked around for what seemed like a good hour before going back to his bedroom. In there, I went through his closet, finding old shoeboxes with some of Sara's old jewelry. I then stumbled upon a picture of her and John having sex in my old house. The picture was taken from a tree that was in my front yard. I nearly threw up as I placed the picture back in the box and put it back in it's spot.

I was about to walk away when another box fell out of the closet at my feet. A few things fell out of it including a picture of me and Taker taken a week before we had sex. He looked so happy at that time and seemed less dangerous. I stared at the picture a little longer before placing it back in the box. I then picked up a piece of paper that was folded into fours and opened it. What I read inside nearly had me floored….

It was a DNA test done on John and Levi that found my uncle to not be the father. My jaw dropped in shock. Levi wasn't my little cousin after all but somehow I still didn't want to see anything happen to him. He was an innocent child in the middle of all this drama…just like I was. I needed to hear from Nikki and ask her if it was true. I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing her number.

"Oh please pick up Nikki." I whispered before I heard her voice.

"What do you want Taker? I already told you where she was now keep up your end of the bargain and leave me and my son alone!"

My mouth fell open once again before I whispered. "You gave me to him…"

She was silent at first and then said, "Kitty? I-I didn't know-"

"-save it. Who is Levi's father and don't lie to me!" I snapped.

Her breathing shallowed, "Kitty you know who Levi's father is."

"Not anymore. According to this DNA test he isn't a relative of mine!" I screamed.

"DNA test? What DNA test?" she said.

Before I could answer her, I saw headlights outside. I hung up the phone and then ran upstairs to straighten up his closet. Once I was done I hopped into his bed and pretended to be sleep. I knew I needed to get answers now…everything just wasn't adding up.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The very next morning, I woke up to birds chirping and the sunlight peeking through the trees into the house. I yawned before rolling onto my back and stretching out my arms. When I opened my eyes, I was startled by Taker who was standing at the foot of the bed with his arms folded over his massive chest. His eyes were fixed on me, asking me questions that I didn't think I had the answer to. I sat up and rested my back against the headboard.

"What?" I asked.

His chest rose and fell one time before he asked, "First…who told you to sleep in my bed?"

I shrugged, "You brought me to this room last night so…I made myself comfortable."

For a second or two there was a smirk on his face, almost as if he expected me to answer like that. However, it was back to business just a moment later.

"Ok…and who told you to go through my stuff?" He asked as he walked over to a desk that had a laptop sitting on it.

I shrugged again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"See I was hoping you were going to be honest with me and since you aren't…I'll check my cameras."

I raised my eyebrows as he opened up the laptop, revealing four camera angles from around the house. "Ok! I went through your stuff but only because I wanted a few answers."

"Answers about what?" he asked. "I already told you what I needed you for."

"Yeah but you failed to tell me that Levi wasn't John's son…"

His face turned a shade whiter, "I was afraid you would find that out."

I sighed and got out of bed, "Taker look….I called Nikki last night and she told me that she gave me up to you on purpose…are you keeping her secret for her?"

He gritted his teeth and then took a seat on a chair next to the desk. He buried his face in his hands and then looked at me. "Yes I am."

"Who is the real father of her son?" I asked. "Is it you?"

He laughed, "Oh come on Kat. What makes you think I've been with her?"

I giggled, "I'm sorry the fact that you're a man whore tells me that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh boy here we go."

"What?" I snapped. "Don't like being called out on your bullshit?"

He sighed, "Keep your voice down…"

I turned away from him, folding my arms like a disobedient child. He chuckled under his breathe and then said, "Katrina come here."

I glanced at him for a moment and then walked to him, "What?"

"I know you want some answers and I promise you you'll get them…but right now isn't the time to discuss them."

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over my shoulders just before he reached up and grabbed my throat. My eyes widened in fear as he stood up over me, piercing my eyes with his sharp green ones.

"But…if you ever in your life go through my stuff again or make any phone calls without my permission…I'll choke you to death! Do you understand?"

I nodded and when he released me and turned away I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He struggled against me, but I was locked onto him tightly, bringing him down to one knee. I tossed my head to the left, and whispered in his ear, "And…if you ever put your damn hands on me again…I'll unscrew your balls and feed them to you for dinner….you got that pal?"

His eyes widened in shock as he coughed out, "Damn…I knew you'd grew a pair since I last seen ya….but-"

I screamed as he rolled onto his back and crushed me under his weight. I poked him in the eye making him cry out in pain. When he rolled off of me, I crawled on top of him and punched him in the face three times. He grabbed my waist and pushed me off, rolling my small frame into the wall. We were making so much noise beating the hell out of each other I swore the guys were outside of the door listening. I was finally able to get Taker onto his belly and locked one of his legs in a submission lock that John taught me.

"Give up Taker!" I screamed. "Give up or I'll break it!"

He surprisingly started laughing although he wasn't able to get free. "Oh man I've missed this…"

"I said give up!" I screamed before tightening my grip.

He grunted in pain and then sighed and playfully tapped the ground. I smiled and released his leg only for him to sweep my feet, making me fall on my ass.

He laughed before crawling over to me and getting on top of me. "Damn…you sure have muscled up in the last five years…I like it."

"Get off of me Taker." I snapped. "Get off of me now!"

He bit his bottom lip, letting his lust for my body reveal itself. "Now Kitty…_do you really want me to get off of you?"_

My mouth fell open in shock. "Y-yes…yes I do…"

He chuckled, "I'm willing to bet you don't. Your eyes tell me a lot about how you're feeling and right now…they're telling me that you haven't been touched since I touched you five years ago."

"Taker...please," I nearly cried as he lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I know you've thought about me over the years. Every time you were alone in the shower, all those nights you spent by the pool looking up at the stars…I was in your mind…wasn't I?"

"Maybe…" I admitted as tears filled my eyes. "But you've made it very clear that those thoughts shouldn't of existed…so get off!"

He laughed and got off of me like I asked. I watched him as he stood up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry I hurt you before Kat…but this is the way I am…if you don't like it, go find a man who'll actually give a damn about your precious little feelings."

I wiped tears from my eyes as he left the room, leaving the door open behind him. I curled up on the floor once again feeling like that helpless little girl I use to be.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Taker's words burned into my mind with every passing second. I couldn't eat or sleep nor could I bring myself to look at the man I once thought loved me. I remained in that room, only leaving when the gang decided to let me come downstairs for dinner. Taker had gotten frustrated one night when I refused to eat anything. I just sat at that table with my arms crossed, staring at the food as it steamed in front of me. I picked at it at times, but as soon as I noticed Taker's eyes on me I stopped eating. While the others were in deep conversation about some plans Taker had in place, I quietly excused myself from the table and went out to the back porch.

A light turned on automatically when I stepped out onto the porch and sat down on the porch swing. I rubbed the back of my neck as Taker's words began to fuel my rage. I just didn't get it…how could someone be so sweet at times but then kick you when you're down? What in the world was he trying to prove? I sat out there until the guys were done eating and headed out for beer. By then, I was so angry that something in me….snapped…

I got up from the porch swing and began talking to myself. "He doesn't want me eh? Is it because I'm too weak? Am I not pretty enough? NO."

I started to shake as I ran my hands through my hair. "Why…why did he even take me again? He doesn't want me but he continues to track me down…WHY!"

My brain was racing so fast as I kept repeating these questions to myself. It took a few times but the answer hit me. "John…you bastard…this is all your fault! You wanted me to stay hidden in order to protect your precious bitch!"

Thinking I heard someone behind me, I turned around and saw only my reflection in the sliding glass door. Seeing myself look so angry and out of control only made my anger grow. I gritted my teeth and then threw open the sliding glass door just as it started to pour outside. Thunder and lightning seem to come out of nowhere as I stared into the house, ready to make a statement.

I looked around the living room and spotted an empty beer bottle sitting on the table. I picked it up and without thinking, I threw it right at the TV. It shattered the screen but that wasn't enough for me. I started seeing my uncle's face everywhere I looked. I started punching pictures, walls, pushing over tables, the entertainment stand and then making my way into the kitchen. I pulled the drawer next to the washing machine completely out and dumped all the forks and knives on the floor.

I picked up the butcher knife and took it to the living room where I proceeded to slice up the couch. Stuffing from the couch began to cover the floor and my hair as I screamed profanities at my uncle who wasn't even there. I left the knife buried in the couch before picking up some scissors. I twirled them in my left hand while knocking more pictures off the wall with my right hand. I headed upstairs and destroyed each room, slicing up the bed sheets, their clothes, shoes, and even smashing mirrors. I laughed maniacally as I kicked open Taker's door and stared around the room. My hands were dripping blood, from smashing so much glass and yet I didn't even feel the pain.

"Don't go through your stuff you said…or you'll choke me to death you said…well we'll just see about that won't we?" I said as I threw open his closet door and began yanking things out of it. I cut up pictures, his clothes, even destroyed his bandanas. I then turned my attention to his dresser and then his bed. By time I was finished the entire house was destroyed….and I didn't care. I wanted him to find me…I wanted it so bad, that I threw one of his cologne bottles out of the window and set off his alarm. I then walked downstairs, out the backdoor, and wandered out into the woods. I found a place to sit, a place where he could still see me from the back door and rested there. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them tight against my body. Slowly I rocked back and forth while thinking about the day when I could finally see my uncle again.

It took no more than 5 minutes for him and the gang to return to the house. I continued rocking back and forth, listening as they all went on a rampage looking for me. I heard them all exchanging words about what they were going to do when they found me…however, I never once heard Taker's voice. I found myself getting angry as I clenched the scissors that were still in my hand. Where was he? Why wasn't he reacting?

I kept sitting there until I heard footsteps creeping up behind me. They stopped a few feet from me before more footsteps joined them.

"There she is boss! Let's whoop her little ass!" Hunter screamed before taking a step towards me.

"No." Taker said as he stopped him.

"No? What do you mean no? She destroyed the house!" Phil yelled.

I didn't even have to look at him to know Taker was smiling. "We have money to replace it all…she needed this to happen."

"Ok...Taker what the hell are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

I gritted my teeth and stood up turning around slowly. Some of their faces went from anger to complete and total shock as I stared them down. Hunter backed off when he spotted the scissors in my hand.

"Kat?" Phil said. "Hey…there's no need for those ok?"

Taker laughed, "Don't be afraid of her….she won't hurt us….right Kat?"

I glared at him feeling no longer angry…but almost thankful. A tear fell from my eye as I spoke hoarsely, "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"I think you know the answer to that…" he said as he walked up to me casually. "You're furious…but not with me. I only triggered the anger you've been feeling all these years."

"Shut up…you don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed as I lifted the scissors like I was going to stab him.

He grabbed my wrist gently and shook his head, "I do Katrina…if I didn't I wouldn't be this close to you right now."

I felt my bottom lip trembling as he took the scissors from me and handed them off to Hunter. He then picked me up with ease. I started hitting his chest weakly while crying my eyes out. Taker did care about me…he only wanted me to see that my uncle was the one who didn't.

"You guys get the house together…I'm going to take her someplace so she can cool off." He said.

The guys nodded silently as Taker carried me around to the front of the house and put me in his truck. I remained silent as he drove through downtown Massachusetts, taking me to his old neighborhood. I sat up when I saw his old house, nicely rebuilt looking exactly the way it did when I was here last. After parking the truck he gladly carried me into the house, taking me upstairs to the bathroom. I never looked at him as he cleaned my wounds and then ran a nice hot bubble bath for me. Thinking he was going to leave me in the bathroom alone, I foolishly waited for him to leave, but instead he shut the door and then gently pressed me against the sink. He looked into my eyes and then gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that Katrina…I just needed you to see the truth on your own." He said. "And now that you have…"

I gasped as he lifted me up onto the sink and plopped me down roughly.

"…helping me find him shouldn't be a problem should it?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all….I want him to suffer like he made me suffer."

He smirked, "Good."

I smirked back before he leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I had missed that feeling so much, I grabbed his head and kissed him back, deepening our moment together.

"Hold on baby," he whispered. "I don't want to rush things right now."

I nodded as I caught my breath. "Ok."

He backed off of me and silently stepped out of the bathroom. Feeling defeated, I got in the bathtub and went to work getting myself all cleaned up. I felt my body relaxing but the anger still remained…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You good?" Taker asked me when I joined him in the kitchen. I had a wonderful breath of fresh air after the nice warm bath I had and now it was time for some of Taker's famous food.

"I'm good although I probably should apologize for ruining your other place." I said after combing my fingers through my hair.

He shook his head and placed a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob in front of me. "No need to apologize…that house was the gang's…"

I giggled, "You dog! You kept me out of this house because you knew I would have a nervous breakdown!"

"Pretty much," he told me before taking a seat adjacent to me. "And now that you've had it…being around you should be a little more interesting again."

I took a bite of my food and chewed it slowly, wondering exactly what he meant by that. Suddenly he began laughing out of nowhere before cutting his steak.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "I've never heard you laugh like that in a long time."

He sighed and glanced at me. "I just can't wait to see the look on John's face when he realizes you're on my side now…I told him I was going to make him pay and what better way to do that besides attacking his heart…"

I looked down at my food. "I wouldn't say I'm his heart…Clearly Nikki and Levi are."

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "Sorry you have to be a pawn in all this Kat. Then again being a pawn should be something you're use to…"

I glared at him, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "Take it how you want sweetness."

I dropped my fork and sat up straight in my chair ready to grill his ass on a stake. "Ok Taker, let's get one thing straight. You may be in charge of this little operation but you will not continue to play with my emotions."

He sighed and started cutting up his steak, "Shut up and eat your food."

I gritted my teeth and then shoved the plate away from me. The force of the shove sent the plate crashing into his, knocking both plates off of the table. "I'm not hungry!"

"Damn it Kat!" he yelled, "I wasn't done eating that!"

I shook my head and left his presence. How dare he treat me like I was just another piece of his gang! I marched upstairs to his bedroom and sat on his bed, crossing my arms and legs in frustration. He eventually followed me, snatching me to my feet in an instant.

"Listen here you little bitch! I know you've got a new mindset and all…and it's sexy as hell….but I will not let you talk to me like you're the one running shit." He said.

I pulled my arm from his grip, "Get your hands off of me!"

He threw me down onto the bed and get on top of me with ease. I shrieked when he pinned my wrists above my head and stared into my eyes. "Look. I know you're angry to be back in this situation, but things will only start to be different when you stop pissing me off."

"And I'll start acting right when you stop treating me like a prisoner!" I screamed. "Now…get your ass off of me!"

He smirked and then bent down and whispered. "Keep it up Kitten."

I glared at him as he got off of me and went back downstairs. I had to admit…I liked making him mad sometimes. I couldn't deny that being close to him sent shivers up my spine and even made me want to give into his charms. However…the man turned me into something I didn't quite understand yet…

That night I went to bed in the guest room across from his bedroom. I didn't want to be anywhere near him since I was a so called pawn in his games. My chest was burning with pure anger and disgust. Although Taker was right about everything when it came to John…I couldn't help but wonder if he had _other_ plans he hadn't told me about. What if he was planning to do away with me once he got his revenge? What if he forced me to do something I wasn't ok with?

I clenched my fists, squeezing the sheets in my palms. I bit down on the pillow and rolled onto my other side. I wanted revenge…revenge on all of those who felt the need to screw with my life…on those who robbed me of the remaining years of my childhood. I sat up and grabbed my head, feeling heat burning from within my mind. I couldn't sleep with all of these thoughts going through my mind! I was so angry that I actually wanted to kill Taker for bringing this out of me. I took a deep breath and got out of bed, walking to my door slowly. I crept downstairs to the kitchen and found the biggest butcher knife I could find.

I found myself smiling at it as I took it upstairs to Taker's room. I placed my free hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when I was grabbed from behind. Taker's big arm wrapped around my body while his opposite hand grabbed my wrist.

"Let it go Kat!" He said, "Let it go!"

"No! You did this to me and now you will suffer the consequences!" I screamed.

He shook his head as I struggled against him, "Damn it you don't listen!"

Before I could react, he moved me into the bedroom and pressed me down on my belly. The hand which held the knife was above my head being crushed by his massive weight. Although I was pissed about being held down like this…It was kind of turning me on.

"Get off!" I screamed.

"Not until you let the knife go!" he said firmly. "You're too angry right now Katrina…you need to relax."

I gritted my teeth together, fighting back tears of frustration. "I can't!"

"Yes you can…let go of the knife and I'll show you." He said.

I didn't believe him, but I knew he wouldn't release me until I gave up. I sighed heavily under him and released the knife. He pushed it off of the bed and then got up long enough to turn me over. The moment I was on my back, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and roughly tore it down the middle. My breasts laid nice and soft on my chest, eliminated by the moon.

I gasped and yelled, "What are you doing!" as he climbed back on top of me and claimed my lips with his own. I started hitting his shoulders but he only grabbed my arms and pressed them into the mattress, forcing me to kiss him back. I closed my eyes as my body began to relax under him. Once my lips were free he groped one of my breasts and began massaging it gently. I leaned my head back into the mattress and groaned, begging him to stop teasing me.

His tongue was next to explore my body, circling my nipple until it was hard. He did the same for the other, getting small gasps from me. He moved to my neck soon after, covering it with sweet butterfly kisses. I was so lost in this sweet moment I hadn't even noticed him undressing himself. When we were in the middle of another kiss, I felt his dick slliding deeply inside of me. I cried out in a little pain since the last time I had sex was five years ago…and it was the ONLY time. Once he was all the way inside of me, he slowly began moving his hips against my body. I was moaning at first as the pleasurable feeling sent chills up my spine. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Don't moan…don't make a sound…" he said.

"B-but-"

"Shh…I don't want to hear a peep out of you. Just close your eyes and enjoy this." He whispered.

I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, but I wanted to please him as much as possible. I bit my bottom lip as he picked me up and moved me to the center of the bed. He kissed me while continuing to pleasure my little body. I wanted to moan so bad especially when he decided to go faster. I gasped and opened my eyes, watching his body slamming into mine. I tossed my head back and opened my mouth to cry out his name, but he grabbed my chin and crushed his lips into mine. My voice was muffled by his tongue exploring my mouth.

When he finished kissing me, he placed my hands on his shoulders and then finished me off with deep strokes I couldn't help but moan for. However, when I did moan tears came with it. A smile etched across Taker's face as I cried under him. We ended up catching our release together, both of our bodies trembling. I held onto him as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around me. I continued to cry in his arms until I was sound asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Damn! Would you hurry up!" Mark yelled the next day while walking to the front door. "Why the hell do you women need to take 5 hours to get ready for things?"

I rolled my eyes as I finished applying black eyeliner around my eyes. It was 11am and we were about to go shopping for my new wardrobe. I decided to change things up and try to look more like Taker and his gang. I curled my hair up real nice and used one of Taker's red bandana's as a headband. He gave me a red tube top to wear that had lace up sides and a pair of hip hugging jeans that flared at the bottom. I put on my black shoes and headed downstairs to join the grumpy giant.

He glared at me at first but then started checking me out. "Wow…don't you clean up nice…

I rolled my eyes at him and folded my arms, "And here you were complaining about how long I was taking…"

"You don't need a lot of time to look good Kat." He said. "Last night you were more beautiful to me than most girls."

"Oh and I'm not now?" I asked.

He smirked, "I'll keep that to myself for now."

I sighed and walked outside, getting hit with the hot fumes of the sun immediately. After locking the door Taker grabbed my forearm and walked me to his truck. He damn near ripped the door off of the thing when he opened it and gestured for me to get in. I did as he said, gladly climbing into the passenger seat. He slammed my door shut once I was buckled in and walked over to the driver's side and got in.

The drive to the mall was silent since I was too busy thinking about the night before. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking about but after a few short glances at me…I figured he had to be thinking about the same thing.

When we reached the mall, he parked the car but didn't immediately let me out. I glanced at him in confusion before he asked, "Where is your uncle Kat?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. I didn't even know he was released from prison."

He sighed heavily, "I loved Sara you know…and every single day all I can think about is one thing…"

"Getting revenge?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No…I think about how I could have handled this situation differently. I could have left you alone and solely went after John…but no…I chose to pursue you thinking that you meant something to him."

I looked out of the front windshield, watching a mother and her two kids walking by. "I do mean something to John…if I didn't he would have told…"

He glanced at me with his eyebrow raised. "What? He would of told you what?"

"Not me…Nikki…he would have told her to…Oh God he wouldn't have done that to me would he?"

He smiled brightly, "You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you?"

"I certainly hope not." I said.

He sighed and gently touched my thigh, "You think John asked Nikki to give you to me in order to keep her, Levi and himself safe don't you?"

I closed my eyes as the words sunk in and a familiar anger returned.

"Say it…" Taker said. "Say it!"

I gasped when he squeezed down on my leg, "Ok that's what I think!"

"Good girl." He said. "That could mean Nikki ran to him like I thought she would and that she was aware of his release from prison."

I shook my head, "But what makes them think you won't find them?"

"We Kat….what makes them think _we _won't find them?" he said.

I didn't know why but I smiled at him when he said that. "Right…we…"

"Come on…we'll talk more later." He said before getting out of the truck. I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the truck like a spoiled child. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the mall.

It took a few hours, but I ended up getting anything and everything I wanted. After the shopping spree ended, he took me to out to lunch where we continued our conversation.

"So what exactly is the plan once we find John?" I asked.

He finished chewing his food and glared at me, "I already told you…I'm going to get my revenge."

"Yeah but how? I certainly hope you aren't planning on killing anyone." I said before taking a bite of my pasta.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then put his fork down. "And what if that was the plan? Are you going to stop me?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Just because John killed Sara doesn't mean it's ok for you to do it in return."

He shook his head, "You haven't fully given into your feelings…."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I asked. "Taker there are other ways to get revenge and killing isn't the only way."

He chuckled a little and finished eating his food leaving me sitting there in confusion. After our day out he took me back to the house and dropped me off. Figuring he was having a meeting with his men, I went upstairs to my room and started putting stuff away. My next step was to chill out in the living room until he decided to return home. It wasn't until close to midnight when he came home, and he didn't come alone.

I was sleeping peacefully on the couch when I was woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Taker, Hunter, and Phil standing in front of the TV, all looking down at me. I sat up slowly, wondering what was on their mind.

"What's going on guys?"

Hunter sighed and was about to say something, but Taker raised his hand at him. "No…I got this….Katrina as of right now…you're officially apart of this gang."

I folded my arms, "I kind of knew that already…now what's going on?"

He looked at me blankly for a moment and was about to speak but Hunter piped up anyway. "Taker honestly…do we really have to follow the rules?"

"Are you questioning my leadership?" he asked.

Hunter frowned, "No…"

"Then keep your damn mouth shut and let me handle my business." Taker snapped before looking at me. "Now…you told me earlier that me killing someone wasn't a good way to get revenge…"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

He smirked, "Well…when we find John I won't do any killing."

"Really? Wow that's a big step for you." I said sarcastically, "Now what's the catch?"

"I'm glad you brought that up…since you my dear sweet pet don't want me to kill anyone…I'm going to have someone do it for me." He said.

I glanced at Hunter who looked down at the ground and then at Phil who sighed.

"Ok…so who's going to do it for you?"

He laughed and then leaned down and placed his hands firmly on the coffee table. His face was completely level with mine when he looked at me and said, "You…"

"M-Me? What the hell are you talking about!" I shouted as I stood to my feet in a rage. "I can't kill anyone!"

He stood up and then backhanded me in my face. I fell to the couch and didn't have time to react before he hopped over the table and grabbed me by the back of my hair. "Number one rule sweetness….as a member of this gang you are to obey EVERY order I give you and that my dear was an order."

I shook my head as tears flowed from my eyes. "You're a monster…"

"Funny…she wasn't saying that last night." He said as he glanced at the guys. "Get up to your room…"

I glared at him as he released my hair, "You bastard! You're still playing games with me…"

"And it'll continue until you learn your place around here!" he snapped.

I felt my body trembling in anger as I got up and ran to my bedroom. By now I was so confused and angry that I couldn't even see straight. I needed to get out of here…far far away from Taker and his gang and I had to now. I opened my bedroom door and then locked it before stepping out into the hall. I closed it silently behind me before creeping down to Taker's bedroom. There was a window there that led out onto a small portion of the roof. I climbed out onto it, and then shut the window behind me. There was a tree next to the house, but was on the outside of the fence. I looked around to make sure no one was coming and I leaped into the branches. I was able to get a hold of one and was able to begin to climb down, but halfway down a branch snapped from under my feet and I fell to the ground. I ended up landing on my side and even felt a few ribs crack on impact, but I knew I had to keep going….


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Painfully, and wholeheartedly I struggled to my feet and took off into the night. Once I stumbled far enough from the house, I dropped to my knees in the tall grass and began to crawl. The pain I felt was incredibly unbearable, shooting from my ribs and spreading to the rest of my body. I crawled slowly across the field hoping that Taker and his gang wouldn't discover my disappearance. I was still close enough to the house that if they started a search, I would be as good as found in five minutes.

About halfway across the felid I heard Taker's bellowing laughter ring out into the night. He and the guys must have been getting ready to go out for a ride like they always did. I stopped crawling and laid still until I heard their engines roaring to life. As I laid there I began coughing up blood.

"Damn it." I whispered knowing that I had internal bleeding somewhere. I had to get to a hospital and fast or I could possibly die. When Taker and his guys left the house, I forced myself to my feet and started following the road. My vision became blurred as I held myself against trees every few steps. When I was close to town, my legs gave out on me and I collapsed into the dirt. A car that had been coming up behind me pulled over and I heard someone get out. I started to crawl away until I heard a familiar voice,

"Hey…Hey are you alright?"

I gasped and looked over my shoulder, and saw a woman slowly approaching me. She was kind of tall with dark brown hair, a face that was too blurry to see.

She walked up closer to me looking down in shock. "Katrina?"

I coughed up more blood scaring the hell out of her. "Oh my gosh what happened to you?"

"C-Can't talk…please…help me." I said before falling unconscious.

_5 hours Later_

I regained consciousness in a panic, wonder where I was and if Taker had discovered my being gone. The woman who rescued me grabbed my arms as I kicked and screamed telling them I needed to get out of there.

"We're going to have to sedate her if this keeps up." The doctor said.

"No!" I yelled. "Please you can't do that to me…if you do he'll kill me…"

The lady looked at the doctor with a look of concern, "I'll talk to her doc, please give us a few minutes."

The doctor nodded and headed out of the room. I was about to push her away from me when I looked into her eyes for the first time and realized who she was."

"Sara?"

She smiled and slowly released me, "I thought you would recognize me sooner."

I shook my head in shock, "I-I don't believe it…you can't be…"

"I know it's hard to believe but…I'm here…" she said as she placed her hand on her round belly.

"You're pregnant?" I asked with excitement.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, six months…but enough about me-"

"-No not enough about you….my uncle went to jail for your murder! And here you are now…"

She rubbed her belly and then started pacing around the room. "I faked my death Katrina…John and I knew that it was only a matter of time before Taker came for me for my betrayal so we had to do something."

"But there was a body…" I said.

She chuckled, "Yeah I'm still not sure where John got the body…but the woman looked a lot like me and since she was wearing my clothes I figured they would think it was me."

I raked my hand through my hair and laid back in bed, "So you've been in hiding this entire time?"

"I sure have," she said. "Since Taker has been out chasing you around it was easy for him to not run into me. However, I didn't expect to find you back in this state. John told me you were in Hawaii."

"I was…Nikki and I were down there hiding. She gave up our hiding spot in order to keep herself and Levi safe."

Sara chuckled, "So Taker is back in town huh? I trust you haven't married him or anything have you?"

I dropped my gaze from her, "I haven't married him nor do I plan to…but-"

"-you had sex with him….right?"

I nodded my head, "Twice."

She sighed and took a seat on my bed, "I warned you not to get close with him girly…now he'll never leave you alone. To him, you're his property now and anything he wants from you he'll think he can get…"

I sniffled trying to fight back tears, "Is this all just a game to him? Is he really trying to get to John or…"

"If he really cared about me, he would have killed you a long time ago." She said. "He's grooming you Katrina, turning you into his own personal toy he can play with at any time. You have to get away from him or he'll make sure you turn into the very thing John fears."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Sounds like you've been in contact with my uncle."

"I have….in fact, he's the father of my baby." She said.

I gasped. "What! But how! He just recently got out of jail right?"

"Oh no sweetie….that's what the gang and Nikki were told but I know better. Your uncle has been in hiding waiting for the right moment to get you back and to get rid of Taker for good."

"But what about Nikki…what part does she play in all of this?" I asked.

She looked at her feet, "If I had to guess, Nikki is playing on Taker's team and has already dealt her hand. Taker is keeping her safe until he is able to take out John."

I sighed, "Then John must know that Levi isn't his."

"Exactly." She said. "Levi is Jeff's son and that was meant to be kept under wraps until John was taken out and you were finally under Taker's full control. By then you wouldn't of cared enough about John to want him alive."

I sighed, "This is too much to handle…"

"I know." She said.

"Do you know where John is?" I asked.

"Sadly I don't. But I do know this…he loves you Katrina and he would die if anything happened to you."

I smiled at her before the lights randomly shut off in the building. I sat up and looked around, "No…he's here. We have to get out of here!"

She nodded and helped me out of bed. I gently removed the IV from my arm and together we left my room. There were people scurrying all over the place trying to get out of the hospital. Sara took my hand and walked me down to the staff closet where there were boxes full of scrubs and other uniforms.

She dug through the boxes and tossed me a pair of red scrubs. "Put these on and pull your hair up. We've got to get you out of here."

I bit my bottom lip and then dropped them to the floor. "No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because…I'm sick of running from him." I said tearfully.

She sighed and picked up the scrubs. "Katrina we don't have time for this. Put these on now so we can go."

"Sara please! If I keep running he'll just keep finding me and eventually he'll find you! I'll go to him…trust me I know what I'm doing."

She stared at me as I turned to leave the room, "You've grown to love him haven't you?"

I froze with my hand on the doorknob, not looking back at her.

"You love him but fear him and the games he plays." She said. "Just the way I did…."

I nodded, "That's true, but I refuse to be used as a puppet in his games…and I'm going to tell him that to his face."

She smirked, "I admire your courage however, you must know one thing…this is the third time you ran from him since you've known him…he may not be so lenient this time."

"I was afraid of that…but I'm sure I can handle it." I told her before opening the door and heading down the hall to the stairs. I held my sides as I walked down there, hoping my punishment wouldn't be too fierce. When I made it to the first floor, I saw Taker and his gang standing near the entrance questioning doctors and nurses about my whereabouts. I took a deep breath and walked up to him, catching Taker a little off guard.

"Oh…there you are…" he said before grabbing my arm. "Let's go…you had me worried sick about you. Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you when we get-"

I gritted my teeth and snatched my arm away from him. He and the gang looked at me in shock as I tossed my hair over my shoulder and put my hands on my hips. "I'll tell you what you're going to do Taker….not one fucking thing!"

The guys gasped as Taker's eyes widened in shock.

"For almost 9 years of my life you have done nothing but use me…and torment me all because you want to prove your dominance! But I'm tired of being scared and I'm tired of being a victim of your selfish games! So from now on…I'm going to do whatever I want…WHEN I want…and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Taker gritted his teeth and looked back at the guys, "You guys get out of here."

"No! Don't fucking move…" I said and surprisingly they didn't move. "I want everyone to see you for the man you really are….you're nothing but a gutless coward who can't even admit that for once in his life he actually loves someone who was only meant to be used to hurt someone else….pathetic."

He looked at me blankly before saying, "Are you done?"

"Oh I have a lot more where that came from if you don't start treating me correctly. I won't be killing anyone for you nor do I want to be a part of this little plan you've got going! I accept that you're a dangerous man but damn it I refuse to let you continue to hurt me like this!"

He sighed and nodded, "If you're done…I'd like to get back home now."

I shook my head and walked away from him, heading outside to his truck. I got in the backseat silently as the others quietly got on their bikes and headed for Taker's house. I was proud of myself for finally standing up to that no good bastard but inwardly I wondered if it was the right thing to do.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You guys going to be alright?" Jeff asked Taker when we stopped at a red light. He pulled up to Taker's window on his motorcycle and was ordered to take the guys and go home.

"We'll be fine." Taker said with a sigh. "Just an argument between lovers is all."

I rolled my eyes and almost got out of the truck to leave with Jeff and the others, but something told me that staying in the truck was my best bet.

"Ok well let us know if you need anything. We'll be up for awhile." Jeff said before signaling to the guys that it was time to head home. They all reeved their engines and together rode off into the night. I leaned my head against the headrest and groaned when the medicine wore off and I once again felt pain in my right side.

Taker glanced at me in the rearview mirror for a moment and then cleared his throat, "You broke some ribs didn't you?"

I looked out of the window, "Why do you care? It's not like I'll ever get any sympathy from you."

"Damn it Kat I'm just asking a question." He said.

I tensed slightly and then sighed, "Yes I did. 3 of them."

He nodded and made a right turn that led to the road to his ranch. I groaned as the truck rumbled over the gravely road making my ribs hurt more. I closed my eyes and grabbed a hold of the door, trying to fight the need to scream.

"Hold on Kat we're almost there." He said. "Just a little further,"

I bit my bottom lip as the pain sored to all new heights. I had never felt pain like this in my life and to be honest I couldn't fight tears for too long. I started bawling my eyes out just before we pulled up to the house. He wasted no time parking and walking to my side of the truck to help me out.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

I nodded defiantly knowing deep down inside that I just didn't want him to touch me. He helped me out of the truck and then shut my door. He let me wrap my arm around his waist but the pain only brought me to my knees. He sighed and helped me to my feet before scooping me up into his arms. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck letting him carry me into the house. He took me all the way to his master bedroom and laid me down on the nice plush bed.

"Stay here and relax." He said. "Don't make any sudden movements."

I nodded and watched him leave the room. I wasn't certain of what he was up to but right now I wasn't in any position to make any more demands. About fifteen minutes later he came back with a big bowl of hot water and a small white towel hanging from it. There was another white towel around his bare neck and his shirt was missing…He sat the bowl on the nightstand next to me and then turned on the light.

"I'm going to sit you up ok?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I need to take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Look…either you want to be able to sleep through the night or you'll suffer. It's really up to you."

I sighed and let him help me into a sitting position. He made me lift my arms straight up so he could take my shirt off. My hair fell down my back leaving my black bra open to his sight. He kept a blank face before reaching behind me and unhooking it. I caught it before it fell completely off my breasts and he laughed.

"It's not like I haven't seen them before Kat." He said before taking a seat on the bed and then working the small towel into the hot water. "Take it off and lay down."

"I'm waiting for the magic word…" I said. "I'm not a dog Taker."

For a moment his lips quivered into a smile and then he sighed, "Please."

I smiled and took off my bra and then laid down like he asked. He picked up the towel and squeezed all of the excess water into the bowl. He then laid the towel across my breasts and rib area. It was hot as hell but very relaxing on my ribs.

"Wow…this is nice." I said.

"I can be when I want to be." He said.

I chuckled, "You should want to be all the time…"

"With who? _You? _" he asked.

I shrugged, "With anyone Taker…"

He laughed, "The leader of a biker gang can't be nice to everyone Kat….besides…I'll be nice once my woman starts loving me again."

I rolled my eyes, "Your woman? She died remember?"

He laughed, "Damn…it's like that?"

"You made it that way." I snapped.

He licked his lips and then gently touched my face, "I love it when you're mad…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…you look so sexy that way." He said.

I shook my head, "Whatever."

"Why so hostile sweetness? I thought we established that your uncle is the enemy." He said.

I sighed, "I don't know what to believe anymore Taker. I don't know if you're the enemy or not, I don't know if John is nearby or not…I don't know…"

"You don't know if I love you or not…" he said before taking the towel off of my body and dipping it in the hot water again. "I'll admit Kat…I'm an asshole. I have been for a very long time…and normally when I have a woman as a hostage I either try to reason with them or use them for my own personal entertainment. Up until that first night we made love you were just a form of entertainment."

I looked at him blankly as he laid the towel back on my body. "So what am I now…"

"As I said…I could be nicer if my woman was in love with me right now." He said.

I shook my head, "Don't play games with me Taker. If I was your woman you wouldn't want me to kill someone to get revenge for you…you wouldn't even care about her right now."

He smirked, "You're right…and I don't care about her. I just love tormenting people in general. John only refreshed the game when he and Brock stole my money."

"So this was about the money the entire time then?" I asked.

"Mostly…the other part of this story was about me finding the woman I fell in love with five years ago and claiming her for myself." He said.

I chuckled, "Well you have a funny way of showing your love Taker."

"I know." He said before leaning over and kissing my lips smoothly. When he pulled away I shivered against him, wanting him more now than I ever have.

"Damn it why must my ribs be broken?" I said.

He laughed. "I was about to say the same thing."

"One thing Taker…if this is all a game to you…why are you taking it so seriously?" I asked.

He smirked. "Because as I said before….I'm an asshole and I can't wait to see the look on your uncle's face when he realizes you're on my team now."

I smirked as he bent down and kissed me again. "I love you Taker…but I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"Whatever you want princess…." He said. "However…you must let me fight John once and for all."

I smirked and nodded my head before kissing him again. "Just don't kill him….please."

He nodded and then kissed my forehead before leaving me to rest. I ended up sleeping like a baby through the night having dreams of one day having a family with Taker.


End file.
